Let's Hit The Water Park Again!
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Fairy Tail's coming back to Ryuzetsu Land with the Omni Force! Having been invited by Sabertooth, they go to enjoy the day in all its glory! Can they manage to get through without destroying the park once again? Featuring multiple pairings, including a Sting X Sunset nod! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!
**Time for another awesome Fairy Tail oneshot! After hearing a great suggestion from one of my loyal followers, TerrorKing10, I am doing a story based around the Fairy Tail OVA "The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land"! Of course, this story takes place long after that incident, along with being after the Grand Magic Games, "Resolve", and "Lightning Round".**

 **There's also the fact that this story is going to be a partial prologue to "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover" with Sunset getting introduced to her future teammates in Sting and Rogue. Meanwhile, expect multiple pairings and Fairy Tail style comedy in this story because here we go! "Let's Hit the Water Park Again"!**

 **LET'S HIT THE WATER PARK AGAIN!**

"We're here!" a boisterous Natsu Dragneel exclaimed with outstretched arms, wearing nothing but orange swim trunks with black flames outlined in yellow. He, along with his fellow guild members in Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona, Happy, Carla, and Lily, were all dressed in swim wear, entering the giant water park known as Ryuzetsu Land, where bars, pools, and an extensive water land were.

"Wow, this is awesome!" a raspy, female voice exclaimed, being from Rainbow Dash as she was dressed with a black swim shirt and blue trunks. She was with her Omni Force teammates, being Ash Ketchum, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Hinata Hyuga, Sunset Shimmer, and her boyfriend, Ben Tennyson, as they too were dressed in swim clothes for the park.

"I can't believe we got invited to this place…" the team leader confessed, glancing around while adorning bright green swim trunks over his legs.

"Neither can I…" the celestial mage added as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of her head, remembering the last time she and her comrades attended the water park, "I thought the whole guild would've been banned from the last time…" she muttered, slouching slightly while she bore a two piece, white bikini.

"Last time?" the jinchuriki questioned with a tilted head, wearing orange trunks upon his legs while the Gentle Fist user beside him was wearing a one piece, violet swimsuit, blinking out of confusion.

"Ergh…" the ice wizard groaned, recalling what exactly had happened back then, "Me an' flame for brains kinda… destroyed the place when we hung out here for the games…" he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Seriously?" the evo questioned, arching an eyebrow as he wore black trunks, "I'm surprised you guys didn't end up breaking the whole city," he noted, chuckling a little. A heavy sigh left the lips of the red and yellow haired girl, who was wearing a golden yellow, two piece bikini as she elbowed her teammate in the chest, making him grunt while he cringed, wrapping his arms around it.

"Anyways," she began, changing the subject as she walked forward, having her Proto Glasses upon her head while standing beside the fire dragon slayer, "where'd you say your friends were gonna meet us?" she asked him, catching his attention.

"They oughta' be around here somewhere…" he replied, glancing around to see if he could spot the individuals in particular. His exceed then floated up beside him, having feathery, white wings upon his back while wearing a set of yellow trunks and a yellow swim cap.

"Hey, over there!" he pointed out, gesturing ahead with his right paw. The whole group looked over to see three people and two other anthropomorphic cats standing nearby one of the rocky areas of the park area.

"That's them!" Lucy exclaimed, noticing Yukino Agria adorning a lovely, two piece, sky blue bikini while standing beside her guild mates in Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, each wearing merely swim trunks, red and black respectively. Lector and Frosch were among them as well, with the former having blue trunks while the latter was wearing his regular pink frog costume.

"Hey, over here!" Rainbow cried out, waving her right arm as she caught the attentions of the Sabertooth members, who smiled upon noticing the entire group walking towards them.

"Yo, Natsu!" the white dragon slayer greeted as they trotted up to each other, "How've ya been?" he asked, holding out his right hand to him.

"Great!" he responded with a cheeky grin, "It's good to be back here again," he added, looking around at the park.

"Even though you're the reason we almost got banned from here in the first place…" Gajeel muttered, making the pink haired teen perk up as he turned around and glared at him.

"THAT AIN'T MY FAULT!" he claimed angrily, getting into his face as he cringed, pointing towards Gray, "THE PERVY POPSICLE FROZE THE DAMN POOL!" he mentioned, making him grimace in realization. He recovered however, shaking his head while gnashing his teeth together.

"WELL, YOU DESTROYED THE WHOLE DAMN PARK!" he retorted in fury, joining the argument as magical auras were shrouding the three Fairy Tail wizards, "Don't ya think _that's_ worse?!" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh, you wanna go, ice princess?!" the fire dragon slayer guessed, closing his hands into fists as they ignited with fire.

"I'll take you on right here!" the ice mage responded angrily, placing his own fist against his left hand as a cold energy wafted off from it.

"Oh, no way you're brawlin' without me!" the jet black haired teen chimed in, transforming his right arm into an iron pillar as he grinned sadistically. Everyone else panicked at the thought of those three fighting within the park, either shrieking or sweating madly. However, a certain requip wizard wearing a pink, two piece bikini trotted forward, catching their attentions as they turned to see the scary aura emanating off from her.

"Boys…" she began while they all began paling out of fright, "PLAY NICE!" she demanded, bonking the three of them on the head separately with her right fist, knocking them down onto the ground with large, swollen, red bumps on their heads.

"Aye…" they uttered weakly in unison. Breaths of relief were heard from the rest of the crowd, along with a few laughs at the dismay of the wizards. The blonde haired teen then glanced over to see Sunset, blinking in surprise upon noticing her.

"Uh, hey," he greeted, walking over to her as he caught her attention, "I don't think I've seen your face before…" he noted, holding out his hand to her politely.

"I'm Sunset," she introduced, taking his extremity and shaking it, "I only recently joined the Omni Force," she mentioned, brushing her long hair back.

"Oh, yeah!" Sting realized, smiling, "Yukino told us about how you helped her and Fairy Tail save the Celestial Spirit world," he explained, placing his hands at his hips, "You must be somethin' to fight with them!" he added, chuckling a little. She giggled in response, blushing out of flattery at his kind words.

"All right!" the Pokémon trainer suddenly yelled, wearing a pair of blue swim trunks while his cap was twisted backwards upon his head, "Let's have some fun!" he declared, pumping his right fist into the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked in agreement, mimicking his master's motion while upon his shoulder. Everyone else voiced their feelings of excitement as well, prepared to enjoy a day of relaxation.

 **X**

"CANNONBALL!" Natsu and Sting exclaimed simultaneously as they leapt into the pool together, creating a giant splash of water, washing over Lucy, Yukino, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Lector, and Ben.

"Ah!" the former yelped while water dripped down from her body, "Hey, cut it out!" she yelled as the two dragon slayers resurfaced, laughing.

"Come on, Luce!" the pink haired teen beckoned, "Jump on in and have some fun!" he suggested, waving his right arm.

"I'd rather avoid getting soaked, thank you!" the blonde haired celestial mage responded sarcastically.

"And you call _that_ a cannonball?" the Omnitrix bearer questioned, chiming in as he caught everyone's attention, seeing him activate his device, sliding its lid open and letting the core dial pop up. The girls and exceeds with him blinked in confusion before they saw slam the dial down with his right hand, creating a green flash of light that blinded the others for a moment. Once it dissipated, the luminosity revealed that he had transformed into Cannonbolt, having a wide grin across his face while the others grimaced in realization.

"Uh oh…" the pigtailed girl uttered, shuddering slightly. The Arburian Pelarota squatted down and leapt up, making the two teens in the pool pale in fright as they shrieked, seeing him roll up into his ball form, hurdling down towards them. With a gigantic splash, the alien sent out a huge wave of water onto everyone around, practically draining the pool as its level of liquid went down significantly. Both Natsu and Sting ended up lying upon a rocky bluff outside of the pool on their stomachs, blanked out from the impact they experienced. Meanwhile, the others were dripping from head to toe, lying beside the body of water as they groaned. The Omnitrix symbol upon the extraterrestrial's chest started to beep, timing out in a green flash of light and morphing him back into the Omni Force leader.

"Now _that's_ a cannonball," he stated proudly, chuckling all the while as he stood up. However, he then noticed the depth of the water he was in only reached up to his knees, causing him to arch an eyebrow in confusion. "Hey, wasn't there more water in here?" he asked, pointing down at it. Turning around, he widened his eyes to see his friends and acquaintances all lying on the ground, groaning in pain. "Whoops…" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his back while chuckling.

"NOT COOL, BEN!" Lucy shouted angrily as a tick mark appeared upon her forehead.

"Jerk…" the fire dragon slayer muttered, twitching slightly while still on his stomach.

"Show-off…" the blonde haired man grunted, managing to sit up. As the others managed to get themselves back on their feet, Ben apologized over and over for what he had done to the girls and the exceeds, who all accepted it without too much trouble.

"What's going on over here?" a voice asked, chiming in as the group all turned to see Rogue standing there, having his jet black hair in a short ponytail.

"Oh, hello Rogue," Yukino greeted while he trotted over to them, "Ben here just drenched us…" she told him, making the hero in question grimace slightly. Her guild mate just chuckled in response however, causing him to blush out of embarrassment.

"Hey, where's Frosch?" Lector questioned, looking around to see that his fellow feline of Sabertooth wasn't with his partner, "He didn't get lost, did he?!" he guessed, panicking while Sting and Natsu walked towards the group, having overheard the conversation.

"Don't worry, he's fine," the shadow dragon slayer reassured, "Someone offered to look after him for me," he mentioned, glancing up towards the ceiling of the park area. Elsewhere, Pikachu was waving his lightning bolt tail around, running through the complex while the green furred cat followed him, distracted by the Pokémon oddly-shaped appendage. The two seemed to be having fun while afar, Ash was swimming in the water of the pool with Frogadier, appearing to race him. Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane were watching them go, with the latter smiling brightly at the raven haired teen, admiring his tenacity to train rather than relax. Meanwhile, Rex, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily appeared to just be hanging around the area, unsure of what to do as they were completely bored.

"Ah…" Sunset sighed in relief, lying down on a beach chair with her Proto Glasses over her eyes in their sunglasses mode. Next to her was Rainbow, who was carefully eyeing Cana as she hanging out around the bar, chugging down a bottle of booze that she had. Gingka and Erza were nowhere to be seen, while Gray and Naruto were relaxing in another pool, along with Hinata as she was nervously blushing, knowing that her crush was nearby.

"Man…" the ice wizard uttered, "I don't think I've been able to take it this easy since the end of the Grand Magic Games…" he noted, completely relaxed.

"You said it…" the jinchuriki agreed with a content smile on his face. The Hyuga girl was about to chime in until she saw a pair of blue swim trunks float towards her, causing her to blush profusely out of embarrassment and realization.

"Um… G-G-Gray?" she stammered in question, catching the two teens' attentions as they glanced over at her, seeing her using her right index to point nervously towards the article of stray clothing, "Are those… y-y-yours?" she guessed, shaking out of fright. The onyx haired male looked over at where she was pointing, paling in shock as the swim shorts appeared to be his. He then glanced down, blushing madly with a gasp as he had in fact subconsciously removed his trunks from his legs.

"CRAP!" he exclaimed, immediately swimming after them. The blonde haired shinobi laughed at his misfortune, seeing him quickly reclaim his swim shorts before anyone in the area could see him.

"Bet there's one girl who'd love to see ya-" Before the male ninja could finish his sentence, he noticed that a certain individual wasn't among them. "Hey, where's Juvia?" he asked, blinking in confusion while glancing around. The Gentle Fist user also perked up upon realizing, looking to see if she was in the area. She then saw the water wizard sitting upon one of the rocky bluffs in the park, having a somber expression upon her face while wearing a two piece, purple polka dotted bikini. Curled up into a ball, she had her arms over her knees while clenching her skin with her hands.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Wh-What?!" the blue haired beauty shrieked out of complete shock, having her eyes tremble in fright. She and the others had just heard the news of Korra's current condition from Ben, and all of them were stunned, minus Natsu as a stoic expression remained on his face._

 _"How long until she's back in action?" Lucy asked, somewhat worriedly as her right fist was clenched over her chest._

 _"We've got no idea how long it's gonna be…" Rex answered, folding his arms over his chest, "All we know is that she's in a wheelchair for the time being…" he mentioned. Juvia shuddered at the thought of her close friend being currently handicapped, with tears starting to form in her eyes._

 _"I can't believe her world was in such danger…" Erza noted, narrowing her eyes as she turned to Gingka, "And you said she was poisoned?" she asked on, catching his attention._

 _"Yeah," he replied, "She said it was a metal poison fused into her skin…" he explained, furthering the water mage's concern as she bit her bottom lip, continuing to tremble._

 _"How terrible…" the requip user muttered, "Had we been there, maybe things could've been different…" she admitted, crossing her arms over her armored chest._

 _"Yeah, I guess so…" Gray agreed, developing his own concerned expression. However, he then heard the sounds of whimpering from beside him, looking over to see the blue haired beauty trembling. "Hey, you okay, Juvia?" he questioned, trying to get her attention while enticing the others to glance over at them._

 _"I… I…" she started to say, struggling to force out words as she was holding back tears, which her friends took notice of, "I need to be alone for a while…" she managed to choke out, sobbing uncontrollably as she rushed outside. The ice wizard was about to give chase, but stopped himself, feeling as if she needed the time to herself that she wanted._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

' _Korra…_ ' the water mage uttered inwardly, letting out a saddened sigh while she closed her eyes, ' _I really hope you're okay…_ ' she said through thought, grimacing in the meantime.

"Juvia?" a feminine voice chimed in, causing her to instantly perk up and turn to see Hinata standing behind her.

"Oh, Hinata…" she said, looking away once again, "Don't mind me," she advised, going back to her gloomy and depressed state, "I just need some time to myself…" she added, narrowing her dreary eyes. Suddenly, she felt an arm come around her shoulders, looking to see Hinata sit down beside her, smiling as she glanced off into the distance.

"You're thinking about Korra, aren't you?" she guessed cleverly, holding her friend closely as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah…" she answered, glancing off to the side in thought again, "I never thought Korra would ever be so… hurt from what she went through…" she confessed, having her eyes tremble.

"Neither did I…" the Gentle Fist user concurred, also becoming somewhat saddened, "but I know she's gonna be okay," she reassured with a smile, much to the blue haired beauty's surprise as she widened her eyes, "It's Korra we're talking about, aren't we?" she questioned sarcastically, making her blink in realization before pulling off a wide smile.

"Right!" she agreed, giggling alongside her while down at the pool, Gray and Naruto watched on, grinning happily.

 **X**

"Huh…" Rex sighed as he lied down on a beach chair between Gajeel and Lily, completely bored.

"Nothin' to do…" the iron dragon slayer muttered, folding his arms behind his head.

"Agreed," his exceed concurred, nodding. Levy was nearby, exasperated at their behavior as she placed her hands at her hips, wearing a two piece, red and white striped bikini.

"Come on, you guys!" she pleaded angrily, "Try to at least have _some_ fun!" she mentioned with a frustrated expression on her face.

"Well, whaddaya suggest we do, shrimp?" the jet black haired teen asked, sitting up from his seat.

"I heard last time you guys were here, things didn't exactly go well…" the evo chimed in, catching their attentions. The solid script wizard blushed madly as she recalled the events, having steam pour out from her ears like a teapot.

"Well… uh… look," she restarted, managing to recompose herself after shaking her head, "maybe you should go for a swim to get some exercise," she recommended, making them all perk up in surprise.

"Exercise?" the Omni Force member questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Ya mean like trainin'?" Gajeel guessed as she started to grin widely.

"Uh, I guess so…" the blue haired wizard replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Then it's perfect to practice in a new environment," the black furred cat chimed in while his body enlarged, much to the surprise of those around him, seeing that he grew into his battle form, wearing a red loincloth over his form, "So Rex," he began, catching the goggled teen's attention, "would like to be my sparring partner?" he asked, holding out his right fist to him while a grin came across his lips.

"Sure!" he responded, chuckling as he stood up.

"I call takin' on the winner!" the iron dragon slayer declared, walking off with them as they all headed towards an open pool area. Meanwhile, Levy was left behind, completely dumbfounded by their decision.

"That wasn't _exactly_ what I meant…" she admitted with a scratch of her right cheek, "but oh well…" she said as she shrugged, trotting after them while adjusting her swimsuit a little. Elsewhere, Ben had just re-emerged from the water of a different pool, brushing his hair back by using his right hand.

"Oh, Ben~," a familiar voice sang, enticing him to turn and see Cana standing beside him, wearing a two piece, green and orange striped bikini.

"Uh… hey, Cana," he greeted, blushing a little due to the fact that she was so close to him at the moment.

"So, where's your little _girlfriend_?" she asked somewhat saucily, grasping his right arm and placing it in between her breasts, much to his embarrassment as his face flushed madly.

"Sh-She's hanging out over there with Sunset…" he stammered in reply, gesturing towards where both Canterlot High students were sitting. There, Rainbow was seething with anger as her rival was trying to seduce her boyfriend, and she was doing so pretty well.

"Aren't ya gonna get in there?" her red and yellow haired friend questioned, noticing her rising ire.

"Ergh…" she groaned, curling up into a ball as she wrapped her arms around her legs, "I would…" she confessed, glancing out to see the two brunettes still chatting it up, with the male looking most uncomfortable, "but Cana's got him practically wrapped around her finger!" she pointed out, "I don't stand a chance against her sexiness!" she mentioned out of frustration, puffing her cheeks.

"Uh, okay…" her Omni Force teammate responded with a skeptical expression on her face, not used to seeing her acting this way. She looked quite depressed for a moment, but then a grin came across her lips.

"That is, until now!" she declared, regaining her confident attitude as she reached under her chair, pulling out a blue duffel bag, making her friend blink in surprise. After a moment of rummaging through it, she pulled out two similar objects, both of which shocked the one beside her. They were chest pads, and the girl holding them chuckled as she had them in her hands.

"R-Rainbow!" Sunset stuttered, "Why the heck do you have those?!" she asked hysterically, having a light blush upon her cheeks.

"Trust me, Sunset," she advised as an answer, "This is the only way I'm gonna get Ben's attention over that… bimbo…" she remarked bluntly, much to her surprise.

"But… that's _not_ like you!" the red and yellow haired girl replied comically, having sweat roll down the side of her head, "Rainbow, you're not the kind of girl who'd sell herself out like that!" she yelled.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" the rainbow haired girl retorted in question, "It's not like I've got any other great ideas…" she muttered in an upset tone.

"Be yourself," her fellow student recommended calmly, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise before glancing over at her, "Ever since I've gotten to know you, Ben, and everyone else," she started to say, "I've seen that being yourself is the best part of who you are," she explained, smiling, "Besides," she kept going, glancing over at her teammate's current attire, "don't you have something under that to show Ben?" she asked rhetorically with a wink, making her face flush instantly. However, she took a moment to think about her words, developing a serious expression upon her face.

"You know what?" she questioned, lifting her head up and shoving the pads back into her bag, "You're right!" she stated proudly, grabbing the end of her shirt with both of her hands, "I do got somethin' to show him _and_ Cana!" she bellowed, standing up and walking towards the pool while flinging both articles of clothing off of her form.

"Go get 'em!" Sunset cheered, going back to lounging in her beach chair. Meanwhile, the alcoholic was still getting dangerously close to the Omnitrix bearer, practically having her breath tickle his skin.

"L-Look, Cana," he began in a pleading tone, holding out his left hand to her in a placating manner, "I'm flattered by all this," he admitted, blushing all the while, "but Rainbow's gonna get mad, and-"

"Oh, what's the harm?" she interjected in question, winking playfully at him, "Way I see it, I'm helping ya out," she mentioned, causing him to arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"H-Helping me out with what?" he asked, stuttering a little.

"Hey!" a familiar voice exclaimed, catching their attentions as they turned and gasped. Getting into the water and making her way towards them, Rainbow Dash was wearing a strapless, two piece, blue bikini, looking quite angered. However, her boyfriend had a dumbfounded expression plastered upon his own face, stunned by the rather revealing swimwear that she had on.

"Dash…" he uttered in shock, "w-where'd you get the… swimsuit?" he stammered in question, causing her to blush on the spot as she realized what she was doing.

"R-R-Rarity got it for me when I said I was coming to uh…" she tried to say, but then shook her head, recollecting herself, "Forget that!" she advised, "I'm just here to make sure that _she_ doesn't try anything!" she proclaimed, pointing accusingly towards the female brunette, who relinquished her hold on the Omni Force leader.

"Oh, relax Dashie," she reassured, holding up her hands in a placating manner, "I was just warmin' him up for ya…" she claimed as she saucily licked her lips, making him blush again.

"Cut the crap!" the rainbow haired girl demanded angrily, closing her hands into fists as she got into her rival's face, "I know your game all too well, Cana…" she noted, narrowing her eyes onto her.

"Well I guess that means I can take him for myself, huh?" she guessed, making both Ben and Rainbow develop looks of shock on their faces, with the latter having a tick mark appear upon her forehead.

"Okay, that's it!" she yelled out of frustration, "You and me; right now!" she bellowed, much to the alcoholic's surprise as she blinked.

"W-W-Wait!" she stammered in plea, waving her hands before herself, "I was just kidding!" she claimed before violent splashing could be heard from afar. As the Omnitrix bearer managed to sneak away from the conflict, Sunset grinned at her friend's persistence.

"Some things never change…." she noted to herself, keeping her sunglasses over her eyes as the day went on.

 **X**

As bubbles floated up to the surface of the pool, within the depth of the water, Ash and Frogadier were meditating peacefully, both sitting crossed-legged at the very bottom.

' _Focus… focus…_ ' the former of the two told himself, cringing slightly as the pressure of the water around him was starting to get to him. All of a sudden, his eyes popped open, while his cheeks puffed out. He immediately resurfaced, breathing heavily out of fatigue.

"Frah?" the Bubble Frog Pokémon asked as he came up as well, wondering if his trainer was all right.

"Don't worry, I'm good," he reassured, clearing his throat with a cough, "Hmm…" he hummed, folding his arms over his bare chest as he glanced off to the side in thought, "If I'm gonna get strong enough to fight Laxus again," he began in a whisper, looking at his right hand, "I'm gonna need to figure out how he'd train himself compared to me…" he stated, closing his extremity into a fist, "That way, I can match up better next time," he added, chuckling a little.

"Froga!" the Water type agreed with a nod. From afar, the Strauss siblings watched on, with the oldest of the three smiling at the raven haired boy.

"I can't believe Ash fought Laxus while we were away," Lisanna confessed, donning a two piece, white and black striped bikini, "Too bad he didn't win though…" she mentioned as her expression became somewhat downcast.

"I don't think he minds!" her older sister pointed out, smiling brightly while wearing a two piece, white bikini, "If anything, that fight was a learning experience for him," she explained, standing up from her seat and seeing how he was telling his Pokémon about what he was planning to do.

"Now that's a real man for ya!" her brother proclaimed with just a loincloth over his form, "Don't ya think so, sis?" he questioned, giving her a loving smack on the back. However, he apparently did so too much as she yelped, stumbling towards the pool.

"M-Mira!" the short haired girl exclaimed with a stutter, catching the attentions of the ones in the pool, gasping upon seeing the Satan Soul user about to fall in.

"Mira!" the Omni Force member exclaimed, immediately swimming towards the edge of the pool as quickly as he could. A splash was heard seconds later as everyone watched on with widened eyes. The eldest take over wizard opened hers, surprised to see that Ash was holding her up by her legs, as her feet were the only parts of her body within the water.

"Frah…" Frogadier sighed in relief, letting a drop of sweat roll down from the side of his head.

"You all right, Mira?" the Pokémon trainer asked, catching her attention as she looked down at him, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm good," she reassured, giggling a little, "I don't remember you being this strong…" she mentioned, noting how the raven haired boy was practically hoisting her out of the water. He blinked in surprise before chuckling nervously, having his face flush red as well.

"Well, I've been practicing with my Bulk Up technique lately…" he replied, still holding her up as his body looked as if it had grown, "That way I can use it a bit longer than before," he added with a grin.

"It sure looks like it works…" Lisanna confessed, amazed by the Omni Force member's bare strength.

"Ha!" Elfman laughed, "Now that proves you're a real man if you can lift up my sis!" he noted, still cackling while his younger sister let a drop of sweat roll down the side of her head.

"Need I remind you that a 'real man' pushed his sister into the pool?" she questioned rhetorically, making him grimace in realization, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that…" he apologized, blushing a little, while the others let out sighs of exasperation. Meanwhile, Pikachu was still running around the park, luring Frosch around with his lightning rod-shaped tail.

"Wait for me!" the exceed cried out happily, continuing to pursue the Mouse Pokémon with his little arms extended out towards him.

"Pika!" the Electric type squeaked, enjoying the chase as well. However, he then took notice of his trainer in the pool, stopping as he saw that he was holding her upright. "Pi…" he uttered, narrowing his eyes as it appeared that Ash was looking up at her breasts, when he was actually focusing on her face. His cheeks sparked angrily as he snarled.

"Gotcha'!" the frog costumed cat declared as he clasped his new friend's tail with both of his paws. Suddenly though, he dashed away instantly, much to the feline's surprise as he saw him heading towards his owner.

"So… you need me to carry you out?" he asked his crush nervously, while she just giggled in response.

"I think I could use a dip," she admitted, still smiling brightly.

"PIKA!" a familiar voice screamed, catching their attentions as they turned to see Pikachu racing across the water, setting his sights on the raven haired boy.

"P-Pikachu?!" he stammered in shock, while both Frogadier and Mirajane were also surprised that he was coming, looking very enraged.

"Chu… pika!" he exclaimed, ramming into his master head first, knocking him away in a yelp, making him drop the Satan Soul user into the pool as a few loud splashes were heard.

"Ash!" Lisanna cried out in concern, rushing over to see if he was all right along with Elfman. He floated up with a dizzied look in his eyes while also having a trickle of blood coming out of his nose, as his body had shrunk back to normal. His partner then re-emerged from the water, shaking his head to rid himself of the liquid.

"Pika pika, pi chu!" he yelled angrily towards Ash.

"Oh my goodness…" the eldest Strauss sibling muttered out of concern, scratching her right cheek with her index finger while letting a nervous smile come across her lips.

' _I guess Pikachu just wants to make sure Ash doesn't try anything with the girl who loves him…_ ' she thought to herself, blushing a little as she looked over at her beloved, who had recovered somewhat as he rubbed the back of his head.

 **X**

The liveliness of the park hadn't even ceased a little as things became all the more exciting. Lucy, Wendy, Ben, Rainbow, Cana, Natsu, Rogue, and Yukino were all playing in the water, knocking a beach ball back and forth while Happy, Carla, Lector, and Frosch were all watching on. Meanwhile, sounds of clashing could be heard as in another section of the park, Lily was dueling against Rex, using his bare fists to counter his Smackhands. Many other folks left the area while Gajeel had his arms crossed by the edge, waiting for his turn to take on the winner.

"This certainly seems a lot better than the last time we were here…" Erza admitted, trotting alongside Gingka through one of the park's barren areas.

"From what ya told me, at least your bikini hasn't come apart yet…" he noted teasingly, making her blush on the spot, with steam emerging from her ears.

"That was very embarrassing…" she confessed, turning away while he chuckled beside her, "So anyways…" she started to say, changing the subject as she caught his attention, "I've been meaning to ask you about something," she told him, causing him to arch an eyebrow out of confusion, "You've said time and time again that I remind you of your girlfriend," she pointed out, making him nod, "Why is that?" she questioned curiously, tilting her head.

"Well, the hair's one big giveaway," he responded, folding his arms behind his head as she blinked in surprise, "There's also the fact that you're just as pretty as she is," he mentioned, making her blush redder than her own hair.

"You really think so?" she asked him with a smile of appreciation, causing his face to flush just as red as hers.

"Y-Yeah…" he stammered in reply, glancing away while scratching his right cheek with his index finger. The requip wizard giggled at his dismay, covering her quivering lips with her right hand.

"Sometimes _you_ remind me of Jellal…" she confessed as he blushed even redder.

"R-Really?" he stuttered while up ahead, Sting took notice of the two redheads, trotting towards them.

"If anything, at least I know you'll be honest with your girlfriend," Erza commented, making the beyblader grimace in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey…" he repeated in plea, sweating a little.

"You guys enjoying the day?" the white dragon slayer chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw him approach.

"We certainly are," the scarlet haired mage answered with a nod as they met up, "How about yourself?" she asked him.

"Eh, fine, I guess…" he responded, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I was hopin' this whole get-together would make some amends for what's happened…" he admitted with a downcast expression on his face, which the two took notice of as their expressions became concerned.

"Sting, that's all in the past…" the requip wizard reassured, "You shouldn't blame yourself for what you've-"

"I'm not talkin' 'bout the games…" he interrupted, much to her surprise, "I wanted to apologize for what happened to you guys when you had fight our old master…" he explained, glancing off to the side as a regretful expression came across his face.

"Sting…" Gingka uttered, worried for the new Sabertooth guildmaster as he looked quite depressed over what he had heard. Meanwhile, Sunset was trotting by, heading over towards the bar until she spotted the group, happening to notice the blonde haired teen's expression.

"Maybe it's just me thinkin' this way," he began to say to the two redheads, "but I'm really sorry about what you had to go through against Jiemma…" he apologized, bowing to them.

"Sting, this is unnecessary…" Erza pleaded in a reassuring tone, becoming all the more concerned, as was the shaggy haired teen beside her.

"Uh, hey," a familiar voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw the Canterlot High student come over to them, "everything okay here?" she asked, stopping as she removed her Proto-Glasses from her eyes.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" the white dragon slayer claimed, rubbing the back of his head as he sheepishly smiled, "We're all good here…" he lied, laughing nervously. The red and yellow haired girl could tell that he wasn't being honest, along with the fact that he seemed quite down a moment before she arrived.

"Well…" she started to say, inching closer to him, "are any of you up for getting a drink?" she asked the group, making them blink in surprise.

"Sting is," the beyblader answered, causing the Sabertooth guildmaster to gasp out of shock.

"Hey, hold on a second!" he pleaded, waving his arms around comically. However, his words fell on deaf ears as the female Omni Force grabbed him by his right arm, heading off with him.

"We'll meet you later, Sting," Erza proclaimed, giggling somewhat at his misfortune. He just grimaced, letting out a small sigh as he turned and walked alongside the girl holding him by the arm. She looked at him with a warm smile, making his face flush slightly as they continued towards the bar.

 **X**

A while passed on as things seemed to get more and more lively. Gray, Juvia, Naruto, and Hinata went over to meet up with the larger group at the one pool, along with Gajeel, Rex, Levy, and Lily. Ash, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Erza, Gingka, Pikachu, Frogadier, and Frosch joined in as well, having a wonderful time with their friends. However, things started to get a little dicey when conflict ensued between Lucy and the water wizard over taking a look at her beloved, and another between Cana and Rainbow, while Ben just sighed deeply, knowing that their rivalry would never end as long as he was dating his girlfriend.

"Hey, Rogue?" Yukino chimed in, catching the shadow dragon slayer's attention as he caught the beach ball in his hands, "Have you seen Sting anywhere?" she asked curiously.

"He's over by the bar with that Sunset girl," he responded, gesturing towards the area where he and she were sitting, both having a couple of drinks. The white haired celestial mage smiled, hoping that they were getting along well.

"Your ass is mine, drunkette!" an angered rainbow haired girl yelled, catching their attentions as they saw her getting into the alcoholic brunette's face.

"Oh yeah?" she questioned with narrowed eyes, "What makes you think you can keep up with me?" she asked rhetorically, smirking in a rather saucy manner, causing her to blink and blush in surprise.

"I can spin circles around your drunk ass!" she claimed out of rage, "So don't go checkin' out _my_ boyfriend!" she demanded, clenching her fists tightly.

"Aw, but he looks so cool…" the card mage commented slyly, looking towards him.

"QUIT IT!" the Canterlot High student yelled, tackling her with a splash, catching the attentions of everyone else as they saw them wrestle.

"Jeez…" the white dragon slayer muttered as he and the red and yellow haired girl beside him watched on, "I can't believe she's your friend…" he mentioned, chuckling a little.

"Hey," she started to say, "would you _believe_ me if I told you that _I_ used to be a she-demon?" she questioned rhetorically, taking a dip of her fruity drink out of its straw while the boy beside her blinked in surprise.

"So you've got take over magic?" he guessed, tilting his head to the side.

"Sort of…" she responded, stretching out her arms over her head while crossing her legs, "What's it like being a guildmaster?" she asked, changing the subject, making him widen his eyes before glancing away in shame.

"It's not glamorous, I'll tell ya that…" he confessed, letting out another deep sigh, making her give off a worried look towards him, "I'm guessin' you overheard what I was talkin' to Gingka and Erza about…" he cleverly inquired, getting a simple nod in reply, "I know I shouldn't be putting myself down for this," he began, placing his arms against the counter, "but I wish I took looking for our old master and milady more seriously…" he admitted, clenching his fists tightly. Suddenly, he felt a hand come onto his right extremity, enticing him to perk up and look to see a reassuring smile on his new friend's face.

"I used to have all kinds of regrets, too," she told him, "and still do for that matter," she added, surprising him slightly, "But I've learned that I need to move on from those things if I wanna get better," she explained, letting off a grin. Sting was quite stunned by her explanation, having his eyes tremble for a moment before he smiled.

"Thanks," he said out of gratitude, "You sure are a sweet talker," he mentioned, making her giggle on the spot.

"I wonder if there's anything else we can do here…" she inquired, rubbing her chin with her right hand as her eyes searched around the complex. She then spotted the start of the giant water slide in the distance, having a heart-shaped gateway at the top as water flowed down from it. Labeled with 'Love Love Slider' at the top, it appeared to be quite the attraction. "Hey, let's try that!" she suggested, pointing towards it while catching the blonde haired teen's attention. He blinked for a moment before widening his eyes in shock, paling slightly.

"You wanna go on the slide?!" he guessed, completely stunned as she suddenly took him by the arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, standing up from her seat, "We're just goin' on as friends if you're wondering…" she pointed out as she narrowed her eyes onto him.

"I-I knew that…" he stuttered in response while blushing slightly, "It's just that-AH!" he yelped, getting dragged off by Sunset before he could say another word.

"You ain't beatin' me!" Natsu yelled as he was racing Gray and Gajeel around the pool, swimming at a rapid pace.

"Talk about getting fired up…" Lucy commented, giggling a little.

"Aye…" Happy agreed, tilting his head off to the side. Wendy, Carla, and Yukino all giggled in agreement, but then the latter of the three females took notice of her guildmaster heading off with Sunset, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Rogue, where's Sting going?" she asked, catching the shadow dragon slayer's attention as he glanced over to see his guild mate being led by the red and yellow haired girl. He narrowed his eyes, trying to deduct where they were heading until it hit him like a nail on the head, making him gasp in shock.

"They're heading for the waterslide!" he exclaimed, causing the short haired celestial mage to gasp, while he quickly raced out of the water, throwing the beach ball away in the meantime.

"What's the matter with Rogue?" Frosch asked, standing at the side of the pool alongside Lector.

"Not sure…" his fellow exceed answered, placing his paws at his hips. A few moments passed by before the Canterlot High student and her new friend arrived at the top of the attraction, with the latter of the two breathing somewhat heavily from exhaustion.

"Well, here we are!" the female noted, adjusting her Proto-Glasses so that they would stay on her head.

"Uh, listen, Sunset," the white dragon slayer started to say, catching her attention as she looked back at him, "I… can't go on that slide…" he confessed, much to her surprise while she blinked.

"Why?" she asked, somewhat disappointed, yet concerned for his well-being as she tilted her head.

"I'm a dragon slayer," he answered with a shrug, "Rides like this'll get me sicker than ever…" he mentioned, causing her to widen her eyes in realization.

"Oh, yeah…" she said, "I remember seeing Natsu getting sick on something that moved a while back…" she recalled, scratching her right cheek in a sheepish manner, just as the jet black haired teen showed up, sighing in relief as he saw that they hadn't gone down the slide yet.

"Hey Rogue," his partner greeted, making him perk up as he glanced over at them, "You here to warn us?" he guessed with a grin, chuckling all the while.

"It seems you already told Sunset about what could've happened," he noted, trotting over to them.

"Heh," Sting laughed, placing his hands at his hips, "Disaster averted…" he joked, still laughing while the one beside him smiled.

"It appears so…" the shadow dragon slayer agreed with a nod. Suddenly, his right foot slipped on the ground, causing him to stumble forward with a yell as he caught the attentions of the other two there. He bumped into them before falling face first onto the floor, making them stumble to the edge of the slide. As they both felt themselves falling into it, they grimaced in realization, splashing into the water.

"CRAP!" the Sabertooth guildmaster screamed as he started sliding down, becoming paler by the second. The red and yellow haired girl followed him close behind, trying to reach out and grab him.

"Sting!" Rogue yelled in fright, with his voice sounding off throughout the rest of the park, catching the attentions of the entire group at the pool.

"Was that Rogue?" Lily asked, having shrunk down to his normal form as he arched an eyebrow.

"Hey…" Gajeel started to say, narrowing his eyes onto the water park attraction, "who's that on the slide?" he asked. Everyone took a moment to glance at what the iron dragon slayer was apparently seeing, noticing the blonde haired teen get grasped by his left arm thanks to Sunset's hands, as she pulled him closer to him.

"It's Sting and Sunset…" Lucy noted, blinking out of surprise.

"Why are they on the Love-Love Slide?" Juvia asked, having tears come out of her eyes as she envisioned herself on the waterslide with a certain ice wizard, causing the celestial mage beside her to let a drop of sweat roll down from the side of her head.

"Hold on…" Levy chimed in, "isn't Sting a dragon slayer?" she inquired, causing some of the girls to gasp in realization.

"Oh dear…" Yukino uttered, placing her hands over her mouth out of shock.

"Unless Sunset wants that guy's vomit all over her," Gray began, "I say we find a way to get 'em outta there, and soon," he stated, starting to head out of the pool.

"Then it looks like it's-!"

"Time to save the day!" Natsu declared, interjecting Ben's sentence as he jumped out of the pool, running towards the slide, cocking his right fist back while it became encased in flames, "Fire Dragon…" he began, aiming his arm towards a pillar holding up the attraction, while everyone paled in fright upon realizing what he was going to do, "IRON FIST!" he bellowed, smashing through the support completely with his extremity, grinning all the while.

"AAAAHHHH!" the others all exclaimed in fright simultaneously, seeing that the impact of the pink haired teen's attack was causing the waterslide itself to crack, along with the rest of the structure.

"You moron!" Gajeel yelled, catching his attention as he blinked in confusion at him, "Now the whole thing's gonna come apart!" he pointed out angrily, gesturing towards it.

"Wasn't that the idea?" his guild mate questioned, tilting his head to the head, "Now Sting won't get sick," he noted, smiling without a care.

"But he and Sunset are gonna end up falling!" Wendy chimed in, waving her arms around hysterically, making the fire dragon slayer gasp out of realization before cringing.

"Oh yeah…" he muttered, chuckling nervously.

"We gotta save 'em!" Lector exclaimed, sprouting a pair of white, feathery wings from his back as he flew towards the waterslide.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed, having his wings as he followed him after the ones on the attraction.

"Ergh…" the blonde haired teen grunted as sweat rolled down his face rapidly.

"You all right, Sting?" the Canterlot High student asked, concerned as he forced a grin towards her.

"Not great…" he managed to answer while still sweating madly, "but I think I can make it if this doesn't last much longer…" he reassured, making her sigh in relief. Suddenly, they both felt the slide shake, making them perk up and see that it was starting to crack in some places.

"What the heck?!" the red and yellow haired girl exclaimed with widened eyes of shock. She then noticed that the dragon slayer in her arms was looking a little more pale, causing her to shriek in fright. Meanwhile, everyone had gotten out of the pool, chasing after them from below, seeing the structure continue to rupture even more.

"Frogadier, use your Frubbles!" Ash cried out to the Bubble Frog Pokémon.

"Froga!" he responded, leaping up onto the rocks while reaching into the foam collar around his neck with his right hand. He then threw several puffs of the foamy substance out at the slide, having them stick to the cracked parts in order to stop them from rupturing any further. However, more areas of the attraction were coming apart, causing them to grimace in realization.

"Juvia, help me out!" Gray beckoned to the blue haired beauty, who nodded in response before swinging her arm out, unleashing torrents of water towards the ruptured parts of the slide. Her beloved then ran over and touched the torrents with his hands, making them freeze up into ice instantly, covering the cracked parts in patches of it.

"Nice one, Gray!" Lucy complimented, causing him to crack a smirk while the water mage glared at her in complete jealousy. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of something collapsing, looking back to see the entire slide begin to fall apart.

"Whoa!" Wendy exclaimed, having her eyes tremble out of shock, "Natsu's punch did all that?!" she questioned as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her head.

"Awesome!" the one being talked about beamed with bright eyes.

"It's not awesome, ya damn idiot!" Gajeel yelled, forming his arm into an iron pillar, "We gotta stop this thing before it falls apart on everyone!" he pointed out, extending his metallic arm so that it supported the slide, trying to prevent it from breaking even more as he gritted his teeth.

"We should make sure the citizens get out safely," Erza advised, running off with Gingka, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Yukino, Rainbow, and Rex. Ben transformed into Arctiguana to assist the onyx haired teen and the water wizard with patching up the waterslide, while the others began guiding people out of the park as quickly as they could.

"You think we'll be able to keep it together long enough?" Levy asked the jet black haired teen as he was continuing to keep the attraction together as best he could.

"If those cats can hurry up, then yeah…" he responded just as Rogue arrived, placing his hands on his knees out of fatigue, breathing heavily.

"How far are Sting and Sunset on the slide?" he asked in between breaths for air. All of a sudden, he took notice of the two exceeds flying around the slide, appearing to go after the ones in question.

"Sting! Sunset!" Happy yelled, catching the latter's attention as she looked up to see him and Lector approaching, "Are you guys okay?" he asked, hovering over them.

"I think Sting's looking a lot worse for wear…" she answered, looking back to see the puffed cheeks of the sickened dragon slayer, "You better hurry and get us outta here!" she yelled, panicking slightly after seeing her new friend's green colored face.

"You got it!" the red furred feline declared, lowering himself down as he reached out to them, "Just hang-!" All of a sudden, both he and his fellow exceed bonked heads, causing them both to fall away from the two riders, with the female shrieking in shock. Below, Natsu instantly took notice, developing a serious expression upon his face before racing out towards them, leaping a great distance.

"I… gotcha'!" he bellowed, catching the two cats before landing on the ground, skidding to a halt.

"Ugh…" the blonde haired teen groaned, looking sicker by each passing second, "Sun…set…" he muttered, catching her attention as she held him close.

"D-Don't worry, Sting…" she reassured with a nervous stutter, "This'll hopefully be over soon…" she told him, glancing up at the ceiling while a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of her head. Just then, she saw that there was a cloud of dust ahead on the slide, which dissipated to reveal that a curve had fallen apart, meaning that they were heading towards the mountain-like structure. "Ah!" the red and yellow haired girl gasped, making the Sabertooth guildmaster perk up as he looked quite weak. They suddenly flew off of the slide, making everyone watching gasp in shock.

"Sunset!" Rainbow exclaimed out of fright. Her school mate just closed her eyes tightly, hoping that the impact with the mountain wouldn't be so great. However, she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her, making her open her eyes in shock as she saw that it was the white dragon slayer, who had instantly recovered from his sickened state.

"Hang on!" he advised, holding onto her tightly as he puffed his chest out, "White Dragon…" he began, arching his head back, "RRROOOAAARRRR!" he bellowed, unleashing a tornado of light from his mouth, propelling him and the Omni Force member over the mountain-like structure before they could hit it.

"Nice one, Sting!" the pink haired teen complimented with a pump of his fist, but then gasped as he saw the attack heading towards him, making him jump away with a shriek.

"Whoa…" Sunset uttered in surprise, looking back at the blonde haired teen, seeing the confident grin across his lips, but then took notice of the height they were at grimacing slightly, "Uh… how are we gonna get down?" she asked, blinking in confusion.

"Huh?" he questioned, glancing downward and gasping to see that they were way above ground, "AH CRAP!" he screamed as they started to plummet downwards, yelling all the while.

"Sting!" Rogue cried out, racing towards where they were apparently going to land, while Yukino followed suit from afar, heading for them as well.

"Dammit…" the white dragon slayer cursed as he grimaced, wondering what he and his new friend were going to do as they could feel themselves falling even faster. However, he then saw a bright flash of light emerge from the red and yellow haired girl's body, whose skin turned a light amber, while pony ears formed upon her head, along with a long ponytail. "Wh-What the…?" he uttered in confusion and surprise, blinking somewhat rapidly.

"Hang on!" she yelled, glancing downwards before they suddenly both vanished in a flash of light, causing the others below to gasp out of shock.

"Where'd they go…?" the short haired celestial wizard asked, arriving on the scene with the shadow dragon slayer and his exceed. They then saw them reappear a little further down, appearing to teleport themselves between intervals towards the ground.

"So that's Sunset's power…" the jet black haired teen inquired, narrowing his eyes onto where exactly they were heading.

"She must be teleporting herself and Sting down somewhere they can land safely…" Yukino realized, placing her hand upon her chin, "At least… I hope so…" she added worriedly while the boy beside her cringed. The Canterlot High student was continuing to vanish and reappear with the white dragon slayer, heading closer and closer to one of the unoccupied pools.

"This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" she noted in exclamation after making her last teleportation, just before she and her new friend splashed into the water. They re-emerged seconds later, both gasping for air while having let each other go.

"Phew…" the Sabertooth guildmaster sighed in relief, slouching over, "Gotta admit, Sunset," he started to say, catching her attention as she was ridding her hair of water, wringing it out, "you're somethin' else to get us outta something like _that_ ," he confessed, making her giggle in response.

"Thanks," she said out of gratitude, deactivating her magic as her skin and hair went back to normal, along with losing her pony ears, "Though it's… kinda weird…" she noted, glancing off to the side for a moment as she narrowed her eyes in thought, "What could've made the slide fall apart like that?" she asked, while Sting suddenly noticed parts of the collapsing attraction about to fall onto them.

"Look out!" he exclaimed, making her perk up as she saw him lunge out and grab her, jumping out of the pool before the broken ride could crush them, splashing down into the pool water.

"Sting!" Rogue yelled out of fright, seeing the water and dust billow up as he, Yukino, and Frosch quickly ran over to the location.

"Ergh…" the red and yellow haired girl groaned as she opened her eyes, seeing the white dragon slayer looming over her, much to her embarrassment as she blushed.

"You all right?" he asked in concern, snapping her back into reality as she blinked, "That was too close…" he mentioned, looking back to see the remains of the waterslide in the pool.

"Yeah…" she agreed, sighing out of relief before pulling off a grin.

"Are you guys okay?!" the short haired celestial wizard asked worriedly as she and the others came over to them.

"Yeah, we're good," the blonde haired teen answered, making her let out a breath of relief as she placed her right hand over her chest.

"Hey, Sting," the green furred exceed chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked at him, "how come your hands are on Sunset like that?" he asked innocently.

"Huh?" all the humans around uttered in confusion, taking a moment to blink. They then looked over to see where the Sabertooth guildmaster's hands were, gasping in surprise upon finding out. Both of them had accidentally grasped the red and yellow haired girl's breasts, causing her to blush profusely out of embarrassment. The one holding them just blanked out, lost for words as he couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"I-I-I-I-!" All of a sudden, his reddened face was met with a shadowy fist from his partner, sending him careening into a rock structure, making it crack up as he smashed into it head first.

"NOT COOL, STING!" the shadow dragon slayer shouted angrily, having a tick mark appear upon his head.

"S-Sorry…" he uttered weakly in apology, twitching a little before falling down onto the floor on his back. Sunset managed to giggle at the scene afterwards, along with Yukino as the chaos had all ended. Fortunately, everyone had been evacuated thanks to the effort of both the Omni Force and Fairy Tail, and no one was injured. However, once the day had ended, Erza gave Natsu a strict lesson of discipline, bonking him on the head several times before he finally got the message. The evening hours started to roll in later, with everyone dressed in their regular clothes as they were about to head out.

"Thank you so much for letting us hang out with you," the requip mage said out of gratitude, "Even though it could have ended better…" she admitted, glancing back angrily at a beat up fire dragon slayer.

"Sorry…" he apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's a good thing the park decided to ban ya for life…" Gray pointed out, smirking at him as he seethed in rage.

"We hope you have a safe trip back," the short haired celestial mage added to the large, bowing politely.

"I think we'll be fine," the red and yellow haired girl reassured, glancing over at the Sabertooth guildmaster, "Sting?" she questioned, catching his attention as he blushed slightly.

"Uh, it was great to meet ya…" he told her, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He then saw her reach out her right hand to him, smiling brightly.

"See ya again soon?" she inquired with a tilt of her head, making him blink in surprise before grinning, grasping it with his own.

"Sure thing, milady," he replied with a chuckle, causing her and everyone else to widen their eyes in surprise, including him.

"Milady?" Rainbow questioned with an arched eyebrow, while her school mate blushed out of flattery.

"W-Well…" she started to say, stuttering a little, "we'll… see ya again…" she promised, walking off with everyone. As they left, the white dragon slayer slouched over, blushing madly himself.

"Everything okay, Sting?" his exceed asked out of concern, seeing that he looked most humiliated.

"Not really…" he responded with a drop of sweat rolling down from the side of his head, "I pretty much acted like an idiot back there…" he confessed, sighing heavily.

"Why'd you call her 'milady'?" Rogue asked him, catching his attention as he perked up.

"I dunno…" he answered honestly, folding his arms over his chest while looking on to see her still heading off with the others, "I just get the feeling… that she and I are gonna be great friends in the future…" he told them, making them all smile.

"I think so, too!" Frosch agreed, jumping up excitedly.

"Yeah!" Lector agreed with a pump of his fist. As the stars shined in the sky, Sting smiled, knowing that he had made a great new friend in the Omni Force.

 **END**

 **I sure hope Rook doesn't find out about what happened... Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that! Being my favorite anime series, Fairy Tail has given me inspiration for plenty of story ideas and pairings. Not to mention all of the pairing battles that come out of it for me.**

 **Anyways, I'll be back at it with stories this summer! Be on the lookout for more!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **I used to be a demon like you once… But now I've been reborn… as a phoenix!**_

 **~Sunset Shimmer,**

 **To Kyouka after receiving her Phoenix Drive in Tartaros Arc: 00:00**


End file.
